Winter's Song
by ValkyriaAusekla
Summary: My name is Eiry Broin and I am a Oncer. I have now reached the end of season two and now look forward to season three. Henry Mills is my favorite character. He is just so cute! He is also the only character I relate to. Little did I know, the connection I felt I had with Henry is going to become much more serious than I had initially thought... [M for Mature Situations; R&R Please]
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

**DISCLAIMER:****  
**I DO NOT own _Once Upon a Time_, it's characters, or storyline. _Once Upon a Time_, story and characters, is owned by both Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz.  
I DO NOT own any of the lyrics for the songs you will see.

**OWNERSHIP CLAIM:****  
**I DO own Eiry Broin/Raven and her story. I also own the cover image - as well as any other of the art seen on my fan fictions. Be respectful to my art and DO NOT steal it, or I WILL insure that you will pay for it dearly.  
I DO own the lyrics found in "[]" which are written to reflect Eiry's slight twists on the songs.

**STORY NOTES:****  
**-Those who follow me, already know of Eiry Broin from my story _Snowfall._ This story will be putting a spin on the concept of "outside looking in." This means that Eiry will be from our world and a Oncer like the rest of us. She does, however, still have her magical capabilities.  
-I know a lot of Pan fans hate the fact that he was made to be Rumpelstiltskin's father, but I hold a lot of respect for the original story, though I was also let down greatly, but I am keeping to the original story. You can choose whether or not to read because of this choice but I am not going to show disrespect to the creators by changing it.  
-_**Bold-italic**_ phrases will indicate Eiry's thoughts or the thoughts of others while in their point of view.  
-Anytime you see "()" it will indicate when Eiry is re-living a memory. When you see "..." it means the point-of-view has shifted to another character.  
-The music will be credited at the bottom of the page. If you see lyrics while Eiry is in the scene, it will indicate that she is the one singing it. If you see the lyrics _italicized_ and separated by the "***" before the story starts, it will represent the chapter's inspiration.

**CHARACTER NOTES:****  
Name:** Eiry Broin  
**Name Interpretation:** A Raven in the Snow  
(A Raven in the Snow can be interpreted two ways; one, an outcast among people who would be considered 'normal' and two, a beauty concealing something that can be both a good omen or a bad one.)  
**Nicknames:** Rie [Ray]  
(Rie is a play on words. Rie is consisted of the first three letters of Eiry's name. Rie also ties into Raven, originally made when Eiry prevents the transition into Raven, however now it is used as a common nickname)  
**Age:** 18  
**Hair:** White  
(Strange, yes. No one understood how an Irish babe could be born with all color drained from her hair. However, I believe that it symbolized the connection I had to my birth mother. I was ridiculed by my foster brothers, my foster father, and my school mates, often called a freak because of this particular irregularity.)  
**Eyes:** Amethyst  
(Unnatural color, yes, however due to a birth defect I was born with Alexandria's Genesis. This birth defect is hard to diagnose in the beginning, considering I was born with blue eyes. After about six months, my eyes changed. While I aged, my irises shifted between different shades of purple and violet. My eyesight isn't affected at all, due to this.)  
**Gender:** Female  
**Family...  
**Bevin Broin - Mother - Deceased; Father Unknown  
(My birth mother died shortly after giving me my name. My biological father is unknown; he left as soon as he found out my mother was pregnant.)  
Riley and Danielle Branson - Foster Parents; Chris, Jordan, Leon, Caleb, Zane, Zeke, Travis Brian - Foster Brothers  
(Brought into the foster care of the Brian's shortly after I turned two months old. Riley only had wanted boys, but because Danielle wanted a girl to raise, as she wasn't fertile, I was fostered. During my life in that home, I had a hard time coping with the boys as they were all older by a good few years. They picked on me for being scrawny, and for being a girl. The ridicule was kept to name calling thanks to Danielle. Two months before my thirteenth birthday, Danielle faced a return of breast cancer - she was in recession from before I was fostered. I did everything I could to help her, the only one who cared about me, when I wasn't in school. Riley was drinking a lot more and tended to argue with the weakened woman, but regardless of this, she held up well against him. A week before my thirteenth birthday, Danielle gave me advice I would always live by: "the universe has evil resonating in it, but as long as you keep believing in your light, you can never truly be defeated." That night she died. Riley drowned his sorrows in booze, the boys did all the could to be strong, but I wasn't afraid to show my grief. I was given time off of school to deal with the loss. The morning of my birthday, I encountered one of the world's evil, in Riley, and left.)  
**Need to Know:** I can use snow and ice magic, I was born with the ability, though it wasn't realized til I was six years old. Also, I have a dark counterpart named Raven, who will make her debut when I'm in immense danger. But I can usually hold her back when I can control the current situation. I am majorly the TV series _Once Upon a Time_! Yes, it bugs me that the fairytales I grew up knowing were corrupted - some more than others, but as a story-teller, I can appreciate a good twist. My favorite character: Henry Mills, played by Jared Gilmore. He is just so damn huggable and I can relate to him to some degree.  
**Distinguishing Marks/Features: **Though I am of Irish decent, I have picked up on my foster family's British accent. I will have pale blue and white snowflakes hand painted at the sides of each eye when I dress formally. I wear a pallet consisting of light blues, white, and pale grey. When Raven takes possession of me, my eyes will go dark blue, my ears will become elf-like, and my magic will turn deadly.

**MISC NOTES:****  
**Every fairytale character in _Once Upon a Time_ has a twist - some bigger than others. Eiry is my interpretation of The Snow Queen from the story, with the same title, by Hans Christian Anderson. However, unlike her fairytale counterpart, Eiry has no intention of kidnapping anyone or corrupting their hearts. Eiry has always felt the need to protect those who can't protect themselves, but you better hope you don't push her too far, or you will see something that will make your skin crawl.


	2. Wake Me Up

**1.) Wake Me Up**

***_  
Once Upon a Time there lived a lovely dream... It's creator was unknown, so it seems. The little dream thought: __**I don't wanna vanish so simply, is there a way to make the people notice me? **__The little dream thought and thought. [It] came up with an idea so [very] grad. __**I could get people to stray into me, make a world with their own**_** hands.****  
*****

Screech! This piercing noise occurred every bloody hour, ever since I finished the episode 'And Straight on Til Morning.' At this time, I was finished with my karate class, and it seemed as though I was the only one who could hear it. _**Bloody hell!** _I thought angrily as I threw down my bag. _**Why am I the only one who is haunted by such a sound?!** _I slammed my locker and left the change room. I felt my frustration melt away as the falling rain caressed my face. _**I'm going home and then gonna start on the third season!** _With that song-filled thought a smile graced my lips. As soon as I took a step forward, I felt my body being lifted off the ground. My eyes looked upward. I saw a shadow. I felt my blood run cold as it wasn't just any ordinary shadow, but the shadow from _Once Upon a Time_... It's eerie glowing eyes looked down to me. It seemed to sense my unease and began to rattle a little, it was laughing at me. Mocking me. _**Sadistic beast.** _I thought bitterly as my anxiety faded. It looked at me, noticing my sudden change in attitude, and turned to look towards the direction we were headed in. Before I could follow it's gaze, the air got dense and I succumbed to a forced slumber.

...

I sat in my Thinking Tree. The very tree that once caused me a great deal of trouble. I bit my lip as my thoughts came to the conversation I had before I arrived.

()

"It will be bringing a girl to Neverland within the fort night." The Shadow warned. I looked up from the simmered embers before me, only to glare at the transparent being to my right.

"Not happening." I mentioned, annoyance was clear in my tone.

"Her purity is vital to Neverland's existence and to your survival." It growled defensively.

"The Truest Believer will be here shortly, he is the one who will save me. 'Least that's that you said in the past." I shrugged. "Besides, a girls' presence here is against the rules." A smirk danced on my lips as I mocked the being.

"Make sure that this girl falls in love with you. If it doesn't happen upon receiving of the Truest Believer's heart, your rule WILL come to an end." It informed. "If you have a problem with it, I will have no problem taking away all that I have bestowed you." With that threat uttered I decided it best not to argue. "Wise decision." It sneered before taking off towards Skull Rock. I was far from amused. I left to get some thinking done at the one place I could think clearly.

()

_**To think, yet another girl would be brought here to Neverland!**_ I ground my teeth together at the very thought. **_There is a reason why girls aren't permitted in__ Neverland!_** I glared up to the night sky. _**Come ti think of it, how the fuck is a little girl supposed to help sustain me and my rule, anyhow?! **_I scowled. As much as it pissed me off, I couldn't fight the Shadow. _**She better not be another Wendy... One is more than enough.** _My eyes softened as my eyes meet the moon. _**I guess I don't a have a choice.**_ I sighed heavily. _**It's either I allow it or I lose everything I've worked for.** _I balled my fists. _**I will claim her heart. I refuse to lose. I won't fail.** _With that thought, a smirk danced upon my lips as I went back to camp. I didn't tell anyone about the girl, not even Felix. This would be a nice surprise for them all._**  
**_

...

A moan left my lips as I felt my body being shaken awake. "Hey, are you alright?" Asked a familiar young boy's voice. I slowly blinked my eyes open only to make eye contact with a young boy. He had short deep brown hair and worried hazelnut colored eyes. He wore a dark green - almost black - jacket, a dark grey and red stripped scarf, red plaid shirt, regular denim jeans, and red slip-on shoes. He smiled down to me, relieved that I was OK. _**H... Henry? Henry Mills?** _Henry Mills is portrayed by Jared Gilmore. The young boy laced his arms around my own and helped me sit up. _**This can't be real... **_I blinked several times towards the prepubescent youth before me. I shook my head, silencing my scattered thoughts. I felt my body being pulled up violently. I whipped my head around and saw a tall man. He has sandy brown hair and fierce blue eyes. He wore a lilac dress shirt under a dark grey sweater, a black jacket, dark pants, and black work boots. _**Greg Mendell.**_ Greg Mendell, is known as Ethan Embry in our world. I growled and sent him a threatening glare. Behind Henry stood a woman. Long ebony hair fell to her mid-back and her brown eyes watched me closely. She had a ruffled dark grey scarf hung around her neck, a deep brown coat clung to her body, a black shirt hid under most of her upper clothing, basic tight black pants clung to her legs, and the black boots matched the darkness coursing through her. _**Tamara.** _Tamara's actress is Sonequa Martin-Green, also seen on AMC's _Walking Dead_. I looked around, taking in the surroundings. The forest surrounding us was filled with darkness and had a sense of evil. I would assume that I was spotted while they were venturing through the jungles of Neverland. I was drawn from my thoughts as Greg pushed on my back, telling me to walk forward.

"Touch me again and I will grab a branch, and you will become a human pinata." I warned in a low octave as I glared back to him. Henry chuckled and run to my side. "Thank you for your kindness, kid." I uttered as I looked down to him, a gentle smile replacing my scowl. He returned my smile.

"No problem. I'm Henry, by the way, Henry Mills." _**Already knew that.**_

"Eiry Broin. My friends call me Rie or they would, if I had any." I introduced and gained another chuckle from Henry. I ruffled his hair, indicating his silent statement was correct. "So Henry, what's the deal?" I asked as I motioned my head to the kidnappers and to the area.

"Oh, we're in Neverland." My eyes grew wide only to readjust. _**That's right, that's where they were bringing Henry... But why Neverland?** _Henry nudged my arm as his eyes held concern. I shook my head down at him and smiled, telling him I was just thinking. "They're looking for their 'home office,' the place ones that ordered the destruction of magic." I let out a uproarious laugh.

"Wait, they think that magic can be destroyed?" I hugged my sides as the laughter continued. I felt Greg and Tamara's dirty looks hit the back of my head but shrugged off. _**They don't get it.**_ I calmed myself and wiped away a stranded tear. "That's bloody hysterical!" I took in a deep breath. I glanced back to Tamara, who was still glaring at me. I decided to change the subject, only because my sides hurt from laughing. "An office in the jungle, hm...? You do know that there are no adults in Neverland, right?" I bit my lip for a second. "Well except you two bigots." Her glare intensified and a scowl danced upon her lips. I felt Greg's tall figure stand closer behind me but I was unphased by this action.

"Who we work for isn't any of your concern." Greg growled. "Just know they are going to take care of us." I just rolled my eyes at this. _**Yes, because the Lost Boys adore helping adults.**_

"Are they really? Will they be telling you how to get home once magic is destroyed?" Henry wondered as he glanced back to the man behind me. Greg took a step closer to Henry only to have me punch him in the face. I heard a disgusting crunch sound echo upon contact, indicating that I had dislocated his nose. He growled as his hands shot up to his now bloody nose.

"That's what you get for bullying a kid. And a cute one at that." I growled only to smile back at Henry, who now wore a look of surprise. "I don't approve of bullies." I informed, which drew a nod from him.

"We don't ask questions. We have faith in our cause." Greg uttered as his hands dropped. His nose ceased bleeding but it was slightly swollen. Tamara, who had woven her way in front of Henry and I, came to a stop. She called Greg over and I turned my attention back to the ten year-old beside me.

"So, know any good stories?" I wondered as I smiled down to him.

"Yeah, several, but I don't think now is the time." I nodded, accepting his answer. _**He is one smart kid. **_

"Is your family coming for you?" _**Of course, his family is, Rie!**_ Henry locked eyes with me and nodded vigorously.

"Yeah. And when we get back to Storybrooke, we can help you get home." His smile grew. "Your family must be worried about you." Then something dawned on me. _**I'm from another dimension, so how the Hell am I supposed to get home?** _My face paled as my hands shook. "Rie?" I blinked down to him and smiled sadly.

"Getting home will be a lot harder for me than it would for you... Not that there is a lot to go home to..." I whispered as I hid my amethyst eyes behind my snow white hair. Henry laced his arms around my right arm as his eyes held concern once more. "I, uh, don't have a family waiting for me when I get back." I admitted as I looked away from his face. _**Maybe I belong here... In Neverland... This is, after all, where the Lost Ones come.** _I let loose a heavy sigh. Henry pulled his body closer to my arm, hugging it in comfort. I smiled briefly at this.

"Well then you can join my family." This brought my attention back to him, my eyes wide with wonder. He chuckled at this. "Yup, it's official. I'm adopting you as my older sister!"

"I didn't think you could adopt a sibling."I joked as a small laugh escaped my lips. Henry grinned up at me, satisfied that he had gotten me to laugh. "Thanks," I acknowledged with a gentle smile. "Little brother." I mentioned as I brought my arm in front of me, wrapping my other arm around his small frame, ensuring that I was giving him an embrace. "As your big sister, I promise I will always be here for you." I leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of his head.

"Is this some kind of joke?!" I heard Tamara's voice screech. I winced at the pitch in her tone. _**Bloody banshee...**_ Both Henry and I looked over towards them.

"It is a good thing you guys don't ask questions." Henry mocked as he smiled confidently at the hysterical couple. Sand fell out from their communicator and on to the jungle floor. Even with the warmth of having a 'brother,' there was the feeling that we were being watched. The thought brought chills down my spine. _**I didn't know the Lost Boys stalked people...** _I thought with a shudder.

"Walk!" Greg demanded as he gripped my arm. We ventured on through the forest, none of us having a clue as to where we were heading nor were we aware of how much danger we were in. Some time passed, I couldn't tell how long we had been walking - I couldn't spot the moon - but it must have been about an hour. We found a clearing in the thick part of the jungle and made camp. Greg had managed to build a fire. _**I guess he's finally graduated to the Neanderthal level of the evolutionary scale.** _I chuckled at my thought and watched the fire blaze. As brave as I seemed to feel, in reality I felt very uneasy. I was in a place that had been portrayed in a TV show as an unkind location. Neverland wasn't the place we dreamed about growing up, but a place of nightmares. A place where the lost children were forced to stay against their will. Peter Pan isn't the pure-hearted hero we knew, but the malevolent villain we dread to encounter. What? I was curious about what new fairytale characters would be introduced in the third season...

"What's with the fire? Are we making s'mores?" Henry wondered with a smirk. I snickered at this. _**Kid may be cute and smart, but he can be a real smart-ass too.** _This question had silenced their whispered discussion.

"No, we're making a signal. We need to make a signal so that the home office know's we're here." Greg informed bitterly. I rolled my eyes at this. _**They already knew we're here. They have been watching us from the get-go... Bloody stalkers.**_

"I'd hate to burst your bubble, but they know where we are." This caused Greg to arch a brow in curiosity towards me. I sighed heavily as my hands propped my head up. "I grow weary of your stupid bloody games, you cowards, show yourselves!" My voice held agitation as I glared into the bushes to my far left. Don't get me wrong, having these assholes watch us disturbed the Hell outta me, but I have lost my patience. Patience isn't something you want to test in an Celtic maid. A handful of teenagers came through the brush. They all wore outfits consisting of tattered clothing - brown and green were the reoccurring colors in their costumes. They're leader wore a messy almost-black cloak, a forest green scarf, a tattered brown shirt, dark pants, and a pair of dingy green boots. Beneath his hood was dirty blonde hair, both literally decorated in dirt and the hair color, and a scar ran across his face. I have seen this guy in a previous episode, I can't recall the character's name, but his actor is named Parker Croft, he is a dashing fellow, to say the least.

"Who are you?!" Greg wondered loudly. The boy smirked at Greg.

"Why, we're the home office." He sneered as his smirk strengthened. "Welcome to Neverland." With that said, he opened his arms in a welcoming manner.

"Yeah, because nothing is as welcoming as stalking people." I uttered just loud enough for Henry to hear it, earning me a snicker from him.

"The home office is a bunch of teenagers?" Tamara breathed. I glared over to her.

"Actually, they're the Lost Boys." Henry acknowledged, glancing over to Tamara.

"Well, would you look at that?" The boy mocked as he tapped his club against his shoulder.

"I DID tell you that there are no adults in Neverland, you dumb broad..." I hissed, earning me the attention of both Tamara and the blonde. His face paled slightly before a glare captured his gaze.

"Who's the girl?" He asked, eyes softening ever so slightly. He never once took his eyes off of me. _**Talk about uncomfortable...**_

"Nun'ya," The teen tilted his head at such a strange name. "Nun'ya Bizness.*" I hissed, tossing a glare at him.

"Why do the Lost Boys wanna destroy magic?" Henry asked, breaking the glare-off. _**Good question,**** Henry.**_

"Now, wherever did you get the idea that we wanted to destroy magic?" The guy mused with a patronizing smile aimed at Henry.

"That was our mission." Greg informed.

"Yes... So you were told." The blonde smirked once more. "Now, hand over the boy." _**  
**_

"Like Hell..." I growled at this and began to tug at my gloves. This action seemed to confuse the lot of boys, as well as Henry. Henry grabbed my hand. _**He must've thought that it was an anxiety thing. Bless his kind little heart.**_

"Not until you tell us the plan." Tamara sneered as her voice wavered a bit. She did her best to stand strong as she stood in front of Henry and me. "For destroying magic. For getting home."

"Oh, you're not going home..." The boy responded with a small shrug. His tone held a evil foreshadowing hint to it. A tone that brought a shiver down my spine.

"Then you're not getting the boy." Greg spat, throwing down what confidence he had left. The blonde sent a crazy laugh towards Greg. _**I knew it! He's fucking mental!** _The blonde teen locked eyes with me, briefly, before looking back towards Greg.

"Of course we are." And almost, as if on cue, the shadow that kidnapped me, swooped down from the sky. It pulled a black energy-like entity from Greg's body. My eyes widen as my blood, once more, ran cold. _**T... That's his shadow...** _I lifted my hands to my mouth as Greg's body fell to the ground. Lifeless. I began to shake. For the first time in five years I was terrified.

"Run!" Tamara's voice bellowed, drawing me back to reality. I grabbed hold of Henry's hand and bolted it into the jungle.

...

"I grow weary of your stupid bloody games, you cowards, show yourselves!" A girl's voice demanded. I looked back to my 'brothers' and smirked, earning a nod from all of them. It was now time to make our move. I swung my club over my shoulder and we weaved out of the bushes. There, within my vision, stood the two manipulated idiots and the Truest Believer. The voice that had called out to use seemed much younger than the woman in my sight. _**I must be over-thinking things again.** _I shook my head and smirked at the company before me.**  
**

"Who are you?!" The man yelled. This didn't phase me.

"Why, we're the home office." I informed as my smirk grew. "Welcome to Neverland." I opened my arms in a welcoming manner. _**Where your deaths are just around the corner.**_

"Yeah, because nothing is as welcoming as stalking people." _**There it is again.**_ Before I went to look for the owner of the attractive voice, the older woman decided to catch my attention.

"The home office is a bunch of teenagers?" Internally I rolled my eyes at her ignorance.

"Actually, they're the Lost Boys." The kid announced as he glances over to the woman.

"Well, would you look at that?" I teased and tapped my club against my shoulder.

"I DID tell you that there are no adults in Neverland, you dumb broad..." _**Finally!** _I looked to my far right and saw a young woman. I felt all the color leave my face. _**She is... Stunning.** _The flames danced across her form, making her look majestic. I've never laid eyes on such a attractive woman. As much as I wished it, I couldn't allow myself to examine her any further. I cleared what hormonal thoughts rang inside my head upon looking at her. _**So she's the one who's been mocking us?** _I glared over to her, though internally I was commending her on her bravery.

"Who's the girl?" I asked, I couldn't help but stare. _**  
**_

"Nun'ya," _**What kind of name is that...? **_"Nun'ya Bizness.*" She hissed with a glare capturing her gaze. _**She's certainly a spunky one. Something rare among most girls.**__**  
**_

"Why do the Lost Boys wanna destroy magic?" Our glare fest came to and end.

"Now, wherever did you get the idea that we wanted to destroy magic?" I wondered with patronizing smile claiming my lips.

"That was our mission." The man informed.

"Yes... So you were told." _**You idiots sure are easy.**_ "Now, hand over the boy." _**  
**_

"Like Hell..." The girl growled. From the corner of my eye I saw her begin to tug at the fingertips of her gloves. This both confused and amused me. Greatly. _**Aww, does the little princess not want to dirty her gloves?** _I chuckled silently at the momentary thought. The boy grabbed at her hand, seems to be an act of comfort. _**  
**_

"Not until you tell us the plan." I looked back at the moved to stand in front of the boy and the girl. "For destroying magic. For getting home."

"Oh, you're not going home..." Was all I said. I guess none of them took kindly to my answer. _**You have no idea how much danger you're all in.**_

"Then you're not getting the boy." The man stated, displaying what little confidence remained inside him. _**Fool.** _I began to laugh at his ignorance. I looked over to the young woman once more before looking back at the ignorant buffoon.

"Of course we are." I heard the roar of the shadow as he approached. He swung down and pulled out the man's shadow. _**Riiiiiip.**_ His body fell to the ground as all signs of life left him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the girl begin to quiver as a reaction to her fear. I should be proud for instilling fear in a opponent but I felt guilty. Not that I would admit to it.

"Run!" The woman called. The white haired girl gripped the boy's hand and they took off into the jungle. I gritted my teeth at this.

"Go, get the boy!" I demanded to the Lost Boys behind me. _**I'll get the girl.** _The lot of us turned and left in pursuit of our prey.

...

I was nearly out of breath. My muscles ached, my legs collapsed. "Rie, you gotta get up!" I heard Henry call. I smiled meekly to him.

"No can do..." I huffed as our eyes locked. "I... I'm just too exhausted." I heard the Lost Boys approaching. _**Shit!** _I tried to stand but failed. _**This is a fucking nightmare!**_ My teary eyes looked up to him. _**I'm so s**__**orry, Henry...**_

* * *

**A/N:** The song for this chapter is the opening sequence for "Alice Human Sacrifice" done by the Vocaloid programmers. This particular translated version is done by katerinu2. Nun'ya Bizness* is a name Eiry will use when she doesn't want someone to know her name. This happens when she doesn't like or trust someone.


	3. Crossing Lines

**2.) Crossing Lines**

***  
_Mama always told me that I should play nice, but she didn't know you when she gave me that advice. I'm through with you! You're one bridge I'd like to burn. Scatter the ashes, smash the urn. I'm through with you! I don't wanna be your '__just for fun,' [I] don't wanna be under your thumb. All I wanna be is done!  
_***

"Henry, you have to go. I don't want those bloody savages getting their hands on you." I pleaded, locking eyes with him. _**Peter Pan**__** has to be somewhere around here.**_ I ground my teeth together at the thought. _**I have to use my magic, it's the only way.** _I tugged at my gloves once again.

"Rie, I'm not leaving you!" Henry debated, a frown gracing his features. _**Stubborn kid.** _"You're a nervous wreck." I shook my head as a light chuckle left my lips. _**Silly.**_

"That's not why I'm pulling off my gloves." I informed as I smiled to him. "It's going to help me help you." I sighed looking down to my hands. "If I don't do this, we're both done for." I clenched my fists. I hadn't used my magic in what seemed like ages. I took a breath and finished pulling off my gloves. Closing my eyes, I began to focus my magical energy. My muscles felt a lot more at ease as my magic numbed the aches. I opened my eyes open only to see Henry looking at me with a confused expression. _**He's so cute!** _"Magic." A look of understanding replaced his curious gaze. With a family like his, how can you not notice magic? But does he know the difference between natural magic and unnatural magic? I put my gloves back on and listened around us. The Lost Boys arrived in the clearing closest to us. I grabbed a massive branch and threw it in the other direction. "Run Henry!" I yelled with a wink to him. A grin was his reply. Most of the Lost Boys took off towards the direction the branch rolled towards. A heavy sigh left my lips as I ruffled Henry's hair. "Now, what to do about the other morons...?" I pondered in a whisper. A small squeak left my lips as a person pulled both Henry and I into the bushes near by. The yelp had earned one of his hands to cover my mouth. He pulled me into his chest.

"Sh." Hushed a silent male voice. His other arm was wrapped around my waist, keeping me close to him. My eyes widened and I began to struggle. I could see Henry was pulling at the guy's cloak, but he held me tighter and ignored Henry's actions. The other Lost Boys fled, not that I was paying much attention. My heart seemed to stop as my breath got caught in my chest as I felt all the color leave my face. My body stiffened as I remembered why this felt frighteningly familiar.

()

His arms were hanging off my waist. "You're not going anywhere." His voice slurred as it held a tone of desire. He pulled my body close to his.

"Let me go, please!" I pleaded as tears fell from my eyes. "I don't want this."

"You're mine, little Snow Queen." His left hand traveled to the front of my body. It went from my stomach and found it's way downward.

()

The guy finally let me go. Oxygen had finally returned to my lungs. I panted heavily as I found myself on the ground once more. The guy in front of me was pushed to the side as Henry came into my sight. _**Henry...**_

"You OK, Rie?" His gentle voice wondered. I nodded slowly.

"I... I'm alright." I whispered breathlessly. A couple moments passed and I had finally regained my composure. I looked up to the guy who had manhandled me and sent him a threatening glare. I stood to my feet and walked up to him, breaking through comfort-zone barriers I had normally, and lifted my hand. I smacked him hard enough to make his head turn, causing his eyes to grow wide. "Don't TOUCH me, you fucking creep!" I bellowed as I desperately wanted to hit him again, only this time he caught my wrist.

"Did you want them to find you?!" He growled as his other hand held his bruising cheek. My glare intensified. "I didn't think so." I examined him. He wore a dark dirt brown cloak that hid most of his attire, except the dark grey pants, black leather belt that hung off his hip at an angle, a dark forest green pair of leggings that were laced with a red string, and black boots. Underneath his cloak's hood was a vague image of brown hair, but his eyes were the most alluring thing about him. They were a vague shade blue, almost grey. I would have found him attractive if he hadn't made me relive part of that haunting memory. I scowled at him. _**He's one of them.**_

"Why would you protect us from your own?" I questioned, never once letting this guy make a move without me seeing it. He began to glance around cautiously. _**What is this guy playing at?**_

"Pan and his army know Neverland. Every tree, every grain of sand. We must be extremely cautious, if we don't want to be found." He advised as he looked from me to Henry. I raised a brow at this though I was angry for him ignoring my question.**  
**

"Who is this 'we" you refer to?" This seemed to cause a look of confusion to cross his face. "You really are dumb, aren't you?" I sighed and looked back to Henry. "To me, 'we' refers to Henry and I. I refuse to trust a Lost Boy." I stated as I looked back to him. The confusion had faded as he glared at me.

"I'm NOT a Lost Boy." He scoffed, obviously offended.

"You could'da fooled me, kid." I mentioned with a shrug of my shoulders.

"I escaped." I eyed this boy once again, only this time my intent was to read him. Judge him. My amethyst eyes watched over his aura. _**Greedy. Manipulative. Narcissistic. Liar.** _I gathered all I needed to confirm that trusting him would mean trouble. His eyes seemed to widen as our eyes danced.**  
**

...

I heard voices near by. I came across a scene with a young boy, the Truest Believer, and a young woman. _**Who is the woman? **__**Wait... Could she be the 'girl' that my shadow brought on Neverland's command?**_ The boy, Henry, was as I expected, but I took the time to examine the woman. She had snow white hair that was tied into a high ponytail, two braids hung delicately from her ponytail. Her purple eyes held a look of exhaustion. She wore a shirt that began at her neck. The 'choker' was made with marbled blue silk. Connected to that was a sleeved transparent pale blue material that ended just above her chest. The shirt was colored with various shades of blue and ended at her upper thigh. Decorating it was a white leather belt. Light grey transparent tights ran along her legs. Her boots were a light blue color, laced with a dark grey string, and had a white heeled boots. I found myself looking from her boots back up her body. _**Strong, long legs. Well-toned abdomen.** _I felt my breath get caught in my chest, for an instant, as my eyes dances over to her breasts. They weren't horrendous, but Mother Nature was rather generous to someone with her build. _**She's one breath-taking beauty.**_ "Rie, you gotta get up!" I found myself being pulled back into reality with this statement and looked towards Henry. The woman sent him a weakened smile but seemed full of regret.

"No can do..." She breathed. _**What a gentle voice.** _"I... I'm just too exhausted." My Boys were drawing near. The woman, Rie, attempted to push her body upward but was unsuccessful. She sent a look of desperation to Henry. I was intrigued by this action. She was silently telling him to leave. "Henry, you have to go. I don't want those bloody savages getting their hands on you." _**That's rather hurtful.** _I thought with a smirk. My attention was grabbed when Rie tugged at the fingertips of her gloves. They were made with white leather and decorated with embroidered a blue snowflake. _**N**__**ervous, love?** _My smirk grew. _**Good!**_

"Rie, I'm not leaving you!" Henry enforced as he frowned. "You're a nervous wreck." This statement seemed to amuse Rie.

"That's not why I'm pulling off my gloves." She informed with a smile. "It's going to help me help you." This interested me. _**Really, now? **__**Please, do tell. **_"If I don't do this, we're both done for." _**You're done for regardless, dear.**_ She finished pulling off her gloves. Slowly, her eyes fluttered shut. Her tense muscles seemed to ease up a lot more. She opened her eyes and noticed how confused Henry was. "Magic." My eyes widened at this. _**This woman can use magic? How very interesting.** _She put the gloves back on and sat there. Silently. My Boys had finally arrived in the clearing. _**'Bout fucking time! **_ Rie lifted a large branch and threw it out of site. _**She's stronger than she looks, that branch must've been no less than twenty pounds.**_ "Run Henry!" She hollered as she sent a wink to Henry. He smiled brightly in response. _**A distraction?**_**_ Well played, Rie._** Most of my Lost Boys took off towards the direction the branch rolled towards. _**Idiots**__**.** _I sighed heavily. She seemed satisfied with the turn of events. Her hand slid into Henry's hair and ruffled it about. "Now, what to do about the other morons...?" A whisper just loud enough to reach my ears. _**Game time.**_ I left my hiding spot. I grabbed onto both Henry's and Rie's closest arm. A faint yelp escaped her lips as I pulled them into a near by bunch of bushes. I hate to admit it, but that sound had to be the most adorable thing I've heard since Rumple was a baby. I released their arms. The boys looked around cautiously. I lifted my right hand and put it over her mouth before she could make another sound. I pulled her close to me, our bodies touching. I have no idea why but I like the closeness of her body. I didn't want to separate.

"Sh." I muttered silently. My left arm laced around her waist so she wouldn't try to move and bring anymore unwanted attention. She began to fight to free herself. _**What fire.** _I loved the idea of a woman with a fighter's spirit. It's attractive. It's only an idea as I haven't come across any before. At least not before her. The fight makes things more fun, to say the least. I held her tighter to me when I saw Felix look towards our direction. I glared towards him. Our bodies were so close I could feel her heartbeat against my chest. I felt a tug at my cloak as Henry was trying to get me to release her. _**How sweet, he's trying to free her.** _He wasn't as strong as he needed to be in order to be successful. It was at this moment of closeness with her that I was able to catch her scent. _**Wild strawberries.** _I felt my breath get caught in my chest as my heart seemed to skip several beats. Suddenly, I craved to have her flesh caress mine. I desired to discover every inch of her. I never wanted this closeness to end. I have never felt anything like this with a woman before, not even Rumple's mother. As hypnotized as I felt, I was conscious enough to be aware of the departure of what of my Lost Boys remained. Rie's body became stiff, which confused me greatly. _**What's this now?**_ In the heat of my confusion I released her. Suddenly she took a deep breath only to begin panting heavily as her body crumbled to the ground. Henry pushed past me and kneeled in front of Rie.

"You OK, Rie?" He wondered. She lifted her gaze to meet his and nodded slowly.

"I... I'm alright." She uttered as her breath began to slowly stabilize. A few minutes passed and it seemed she had finally calmed down. I couldn't help but wonder what brought on that reaction. She brought her gaze from Henry to me. Her amethyst eyes held a look of warning. _**Such a haunting gaze...**_ I simply shrugged it off. Rie pushed herself to stand, facing me. She was about an inch shy of reaching my height. She lifted her right hand. As expected, her raised hand made contact with my left cheek. The intensity of the hit wasn't at all what I had expected. The force ended up turning my head. I was wrong, I had underestimated her. "Don't TOUCH me, you fucking creep!" She hissed. She readied to hit me a second time, but this time I saw it coming and was NOT about to let it happen again. I caught her wrist. I had become angry. As much as I admired her strength, I didn't tolerate it being used against me.

"Did you want them to find you?!" I growled as my other hand held my throbbing cheek. I wished I could heal myself, but that would ruin my little game. Her glare only intensified at my statement, silently answering me. "I didn't think so." I sneered. I noticed that she was taking in my appearance. This amused me. I liked her eyes one me. I smirked. After looking me over, she frowned at me._**  
**_

"Why would you protect us from your own?" She asked. She was keeping her eyes one me, making sure I don't overstep my boundaries. Neverland is under my control, I don't have boundaries. _**Time to reel them in.**_ I am a predator and I intended to lure them into my trap.

"Pan and his army know Neverland. Every tree, every grain of sand. We must be extremely cautious, if we don't want to be found." I advised with worry hinting at my tone, ignoring her question. I looked from the statuesque beauty to the Truest Believer. Her eyes held displeasure and she ended up raising her left eyebrow at me. _**She isn't fooled?**_**  
**

"Who is this 'we" you refer to?" _**I thought she was wiser than this. **_"You really are dumb, aren't you?" As she looked to Henry, I sent a glare towards her turned head. "To me, 'we' refers to Henry and I. I refuse to trust a Lost Boy." She turned to face me, just missing the dirty look I had sent her. I scowled at this and sent her yet another glare.

"I'm NOT a Lost Boy." I hissed. It's true, I'm not a Lost Boy. _**I'm the King of Neverland, love.**_

"You could'da fooled me." She stated, shrugging her shoulders.

"I escaped." I lied. _**I will lie as much as needed, as long as I get what I want.** _Lying wasn't at all new to me. I saw her eyes wander my form once more, only this time around it seemed like she was looking deeper than my clothes. Like she can see into my soul. _**Can she see through my act...?** _The thought both worried and excited me. _**This woman is truly like no other.**_

...

"Sure. And I'm Tinkerbell." I mocked as I brought my left hand to flip my hair mockingly. He rolled his eyes at this. "I'm still not convinced."_**  
**_

"I saved your lives!" He defended. _**How very mature.** _I rolled my eyes at him.

"That doesn't mean shit!" I barked back. I drew a breath to calm myself. "Look, we appreciate you helping us, but I don't trust you. My trust has to be earned." I informed a I looked down to Henry. He returned my gaze. _**  
**_

"I'm sure he can help us, in some way, Rie." Henry reasoned. _**Damn it. **_I bit back my pride and sighed.

"Alright..." I gave in, only to throw a glare towards the teenage boy. "I warn you here and now, boy, if you double-cross us, I will make those neanderthal Lost Boys seem like a bunch of weaklings, and you will regret ever laying eyes on me."

...

Hearing that threat leave her lips amused me greatly. I want to know the extents of her natural abilities were. I wanted to see what her magic was like. _**I wonder what her limits are...**_

...

He gestured for us to follow him. As he lead us through the jungle, he told us his history with Peter Pan and showed us the vial of Pixie Dust that he stole from him. We came to a halt when we met cliff's edge. "Smooth move, ex-lax." I stated bitterly towards the trapped teen.

"Sorry 'bout that..." He stated nervously. We heard voices approaching. _**Great, Pan's l****ackies...**_ He began to frantically looking around the area, trying to plan the next move.

"Don't worry guys, we still have the Pixie Dust." Henry informed, pointing to the vial.

"You're a genius, Henry!" I cheered as I pulled him into my body in an embrace.

"Uh, one problem." Both Henry and I looked over to the 'ex' Lost Boy. "Pan said that the magic in it faded long ago, ever since the Faeries of Neverland became extinct." I shook my head towards the ignorant kid.

"Then I guess the real Peter Pan is a lot dumber than I thought he was." I mentioned with a shrug. Henry held out his hand, silently motioning to have the vial handed to him. The boy seemed skeptical of Henry's belief.

"All it takes is a little faith..." Henry stated as he walked back over to me. He looked up at me with a warming grin.

"Trust..." I stated with a gentle smile of my own.

"And Pixie Dust." Henry and I said in unison. I ducked my head so that he could pour the contents on my head. He sprinkled some on the late teen and then himself. The golden dust glittered as we jumped together. The three of us floated in the air.

"See?" Henry beamed with pride clear in his tone. The two of us began to play in mid-air. The teen, however, was silent as he watched us. _**Awkward**__**.** _Henry, the boy, and I landed. "We'll make camp here. Mom'll find us eventually." He encouraged and I nodded down to him. _**I wonder what his family -** _My thoughts were cut off by the teen clapping his hands. _**Has this**__** guy finally cracked?** _He was leaning against a tree with a devious smirk playing upon his lips. I noticed he had discarded the cloak. Now I could see more of him. His hair wasn't just brown, a faint shade of grey blended with it, like if ash and dirt mixed together.

"Bloody good show, Henry." The boy mused. "And to you, Rie."

"Stay the Hell away from us!" I scowled to him as I stepped in front of Henry. I had, at this moment, pulled off my gloves again. He suddenly disappeared, like he wasn't there at all. _**What the fuck?!** _He reappeared in front of me, invading my personal space for a second time. He leaned his face close to mine, to where I felt the warmth of his breath hit my face.

"You have fire," He stated as he went from staring me in the face to weaving around to reach my hear. "I like fire," He purred as his lips made contact with my ear. _**Ew.** _I raised my hands, ready to attack, only to have him grab hold of both my wrists with one of his strong hands. He tsk'ed. "Now, now, Rie. No harm will come to either of you." He informed, I glared at him and began to pull away from him, only to be pulled into his body like before.

"I don't believe you!" I hissed. The wind picked up with a cold chill as snow swirled around us dangerously.

"Who are you?" Henry's voice managed to calm me ever-so-slightly.

"It seems I have disregarded my manners as a host," The brunette muttered, looking to Henry as our bodies were still woven together. "I'm Peter, Peter Pan."

"What do you want?" Henry demanded as he sent a glare to Pan.

"I've been waiting a long time for you, Henry." I glared to him as I began to struggle further."You have something I want. The Heart of the Truest Believer. You are mine." _**That is not one thing one dude should say to another dude - unless he flies that kite.** _"You belong to me." He seemed to hold me tighter every time I moved.

"Let. Me. Go." I warned in a low, threatening tone. He pulled his head back and he stared down at me.

"No. I don't think I will. I like the feel of your body against mine."_** Perverted fuck.**_

"LET ME GO!" I yelled, calling upon my ice magic. It's energy shot an icy gust towards Pan, giving us distance. He was coughing violently. _**Serves you right, you fucking prick!**_

...

"LET ME GO!" An icy burst of energy pulsed from Rie's hands, pushing me far from her. I began to cough vigorously. My body began attempted to heal itself, but I was unsuccessful. _**What the fuck is going on?!** _I glared to the ground as I masked the cold pain in my chest. I smirked towards her as her intense glare was upon me once more. I teleported back in front of her and grabbed at her left arm. I slid a magic blocker over the wrist. She looked down at it with shocked eyes.

"It's a magic-blocker, love." She lifted her wide eyes and looked back to Henry.

"Run Henry!"

"Come on, Boys." I called to the trees around us. Before Henry had the chance, my reinforcements showed up. "Let's play!"

"Fucking gremlin." She hissed as she glared over to me. Her blazing amethyst eyes met stormy ones. Once again I feel myself at a loss for air. When our eyes had met, something entirely new took over my desires. I lusted for her flesh even more. Rie's body fell limp in my arms as I had cast a sleeping spell on her. I handed her over to Felix and grabbed hold of Henry's arm, ignoring his constant hollering. _**She WILL be mine.**_

* * *

**A/N:** The song for this chapter is "Done" by The Band Perry.


	4. Searching

**3.) Searching**

***  
_They tell you a good girl is quiet, that you should never ask why, 'cause it only makes it harder to fit in. You should be happy, excited, even if you're just invited. Cause the winners need someone to clap for them._  
***

"Not only do you put a fucking sleeping spell on me, now you're challenging me to a fucking game?!" I bellowed at the trapped teenager before me. Pan seemed to enjoy my fierce personality. _**Fucking psychopath...**_

"Precisely, Rie." He cooed as he invaded my personal space for the THIRD fucking time! I scowled at him.

"Fuck. That." I snorted and turned away from him. The campsite we were in had changed to a beach front. He wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled his face into my neck. I shuddered at his touch.

"Come on, Rie, it'll be fun." He muttered into the crook of my neck. Once again I shivered. He seemed to find some sense of pleasure in making me uncomfortable. _**Why me?! What did I do to deserve**** this shit?!**_

"I have a feeling that your definition of fun is much different than mine." I hissed looking out to the ocean. The moonbeams made the water glow. I felt my anger melt away. I hate to admit it, but I was curious, I had to ask... "What kind of challenge are you proposing?" I wondered with heavy sigh. I felt my body being torn away from the beautiful scene to face Pan once again.

"That's the spirit!" He cheered with a devious smile. I simply narrowed my eyes at him. _**I regret asking.** _"The game is simple: if I can get you to fall for me, you can never leave Neverland."

"And if you fail?" I questioned. This simple question caused a cruel laugh to escape his lips. I glared at him, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Oh, you were serious." I scowled, answering him without a word. "If I fail," He bit back another laugh. "You, Henry, and Henry's family will be free from Neverland." I eyed Pan suspiciously. _**I bet **__**he'll do EVERYTHING he can to win this dumb fucking game.**_

"If I refuse?" Pan leaned his head closer to mine. A glare crossing his gaze.

"You'll never see Henry again." He warned with a dangerous tone. I felt a shiver claw at my spine. Pan doesn't scare me, however I am scared for Henry's welfare, especially while he's around this freakshow. I looked away, indicating that I was taking a moment to think it over.

"You should know that I haven't lost a challenge since I was twelve." I mentioned drawing my gaze back to his, an unspoken consent leaving my lips. He seemed amused by my statement as a mischievous smirk danced over his lips. He swung my body downward, as my body hung in his arms and my legs were bent ever-so-slightly, his body hovered over top of me. He brought his face centimeters from my own as his hot breath hit my face once more.

"Challenge accepted, love." With that statement uttered, his lips caressed mine. His lips were warm but the kiss was pretty intense. Hungry almost.

My eyes shot open as cold sweat beaded down my visible flesh. _**What a dream...** _I thought for a moment, the dream's events replaying in my mind, then shuddered. _**More like a fucking nightmare!**_

"My family will come. Wait and see." Henry's voice stated confidently.

"Henry, I have to admire that faith of yours, but how can you be so sure?" Pan's voice wondered arrogantly. _**No doubt he's wearing that dumb smirk of his. **_

"Even IF they can't find a way here, Rie's here. She'll keep me safe." I smiled at this. _**Got that right, kid!** _I heard Pan scoff.

"She's of no use if she's wearing that magic-blocker." I glared up to the night sky when Pan said this. _**Ass.**_

"That's not true!" Henry debated. "And you're the one that put the magic-blocker thing on her!" He hissed, no doubt glaring towards Pan. "Besides, Rie out-smarted your Lost boys and she's proven to be much stronger than you." He acknowledged with confidence, smiling in assurance no doubt.

"I had to take a pre-caution. I don't know the extent of her magical abilities. Do you?" Pan mused.

"Uh," Henry thought for a moment. "No." He sighed in defeat. _**That's OK Henry. Natural magic is meant to remain a mystery, that's what makes it so wonderful.**_

"I thought so. Well, I'm sure Rie would want you to follow what's in your heart, am I right?" It seems Pan was trying to reel Henry, like he did before. _**Killing him with kindness, Pan? How truly pathetic...**_

"Of course." Henry admitted. "She's my sister, and family always wants what's best for each other!" Henry cheered, a grin hanging in his tone.

"You see, Henry, Neverland was once a place where dreams became reality..." _**And you're a fucking liar!**_ It's obvious that Neverland bends to Pan's command, not to anyone else's. "Only you can make that privilege live once again." I scowled at this statement. _**I don't know why Henry is so important to you, but I'll be damned before I lose him to you. **_Out of the blue, I heard Pan breath into something. _**Faerie Pipes, no doubt.** _For minutes, all I heard was his breathing into the musical, enchanted flute. Then came loud thuds and the sound of the Lost Boys hollering.

"What a fucking nightmare..." I whispered as I sat up, holding my head. I was ready for Henry to know I had finally come to.

"Rie!" Henry's voice called as he embraced me. He came from the other side of the blazing fire. _**What was Henry doing over there...**__**?**_ I shook the thought away and laced my arms around him, nuzzling my head into his chest. "Are you alright?" I nodded and continued to cuddle into him, earning a chuckle from him.

"What a touching family reunion." Pan's voice mocked. I sent a fierce glare towards him, making his smirk grow.

"Fuck off." I hissed towards him with a frown upon my lips.

"No need to get nasty, love." He mused. "We should be past that by now." My eyes grew wide. _**It wasn't a nightmare... Was it?** _I began to hyperventilate and I felt my blood run cold. _**It was an unconscious reality, planted in my unconscious mind by that sick fuck!**_ Henry looked at me with eyes full of wonder but I shook my head, telling him it wasn't important. He didn't need to know. I took several deep breaths, calming myself. Pan lifted his Faerie's Pipes once more. _**So not only is this guy Peter fucking Pan, but he's also the Pied Piper? That's just lovely...** _I scoffed. He breathed into it but I still heard nothing. However, to my horror I saw Henry stand from my side and join the Lost Boys, who had began dancing and cheering around the fire, with the exception of the blonde. _**You may have him enchanted, but it'll be a cold day in Hell before I fall victim to your trickery!** _I shot up from my spot and watched Henry with saddened eyes. I began to try and think of a way to break Pan's spell on him. Moments passed and finally an idea came to mind. _**I'll free you from his spell with something much stronger than his magic.**_

"Hoping that you might notice me, as you look the other way." My singing seems to have claimed the attention of both Pan and the tall blonde teen behind him. "I'm afraid to see what could be in [align with] your gaze." I closed my eyes, letting the lyrics serenade the area. "My tender heart and [troubled soul], so alone and unadorned. Why can't I be the one? Just tell me how! [We are the same], don't you see?" The dancing seemed to become less noisy, from what I could manage to hear any way. "I'll wait til countless, [several] days, forever if that's what it takes! How can I [tame] your heart and take your [pain] away?" I heard someone approach me and kneel in front of my standing form. I paid no attention and continued. "Your smiling face, [here with] no trace. I'm [holding back] bitter tears. [Now] I stand alone, [now] I stand alone. [I'll be here, wait and] see." As soon as my song finished, I opened my eyes seeing that the whole camp was still, no one dared to make a move. All of them watched me intently. Anyone would have been intimidated, but the only one watcher that mattered to me was Henry. I smiled down to his awe-struck gaze. My eyes went from Henry's brown eyes to look at Pan's shocked form. _**Take that,**__** you bloody fucking demon.** _A smirk clawed at my lips.

...

Rie hadn't heard my melody which only made me want her more. I watched from my peripheral vision as she witnessed Henry join the others, her eyes filled with sorrow. I felt a small pinch of guilt hit me only to be pushed away. _**If I have to damage her spirit to ensure my victory, so be it.**_ Several minutes passed as she stood there watching the flames lick at the open air. Her saddened eyes faded as a look of hope embraced them. _**What is it you're planning?**_ "Hoping that you might notice me, as you look the other way." My eyes widened at the sound of the lovely singing voice coming from the woman to my left. "I'm afraid to see what could be in [align with] your gaze." Rie closed her eyes as she continued to sing on. "My tender heart and [troubled soul], so alone and unadorned. Why can't I be the one? Just tell me how! [We are the same], don't you see?" Henry stopped dancing and looked over to the songstress. I didn't think too much on his actions, my focus was captured by Rie. I closed my eyes, allowing the lyrics to sink in. I was hypnotized, to sat the least. _**Is this how my Lost Boys feels when I play my pipes?**_ "I'll wait til countless, [several] days, forever if that's what it takes! How can I [tame] your heart and take your [pain] away?" I assumed it was Henry who had made his way over to Rie. _**Her voice is enchanting.**_ "Your smiling face, [here with] no trace. I'm [holding back] bitter tears. [Now] I stand alone, [now] I stand alone. [I'll be here, wait and] see." As her song finished, I opened my eyes and looked around the camp. To my horror it seems she broke the spell I had on all of my Lost Boys, well all except Felix as he's never had the luxury of hearing my melody. _**How is it one song could break my strongest spell?!** _I felt genuinely shocked. Add confused and frustrated. This had never been done before. _**She far more powerful than I had initially thought...** _I recovered from my surprise and smirked. _**She never ceases to amuse me**__**.**_

...

"Outstanding." I heard a clap come from my right and sent a glare towards Pan. I don't know if he's mocking me or if that clap is sincere with admiration, but I didn't care for it. I still don't trust him. The Lost Boys joined in on Pan's action. If they didn't clap, they _whooped_ and hollered. _**Fucking cavemen...** _I thought with a frown playing on my lips. All these boys made me feel extremely confused with their action, curious at their hypocrisy. _**In the jungle I was nothing more than an obstacle, getting between them and Henry, now I'm their Prima-fucking-donna... What the Hell?!** _The Lost Boy that seemed to clap the loudest was the tall hooded teen. I sighed heavily and shook my head. _**I will never understand the boys of Neverland...** _"Let's continue the party, 'ey?" Pan offered as he began to blow into the pipes again.**  
**

"Have fun Henry." I mentioned with a small smile towards my little brother. He must know that I can't hear the music. "No point in staying if there's no music to party to." I heaved a heavy sigh. "Not that that's a bad thing..." I muttered. He nodded and gave a small kiss on my cheek before returning to the 'celebration.' With another heavy sigh I turned to leave. _**I'm going for a walk. The racing testosterone at this camp is much more uncomfortable then being around an army of boys in gym class.**_ I was about to walk away until I felt a hand grab my own. I turned back around and found the pompous king in front of me. "Why can't you just leave me alone?!" I hollered leaning my face close to his. Naturally I hate having my personal space invaded, but this guy was really testing me. His face held a brief trace of hurt, a mask. I watched it vanish just as quickly as it came. However his smirk remained.

"Come now, love, dance with me." I scowled at his request and tore my hand from his.

"Dance with you? No fucking way, you gremlin!" I spat before turning away only to find him in front of me. Again. _**I'm getting tired of this fucking trick!**_

"One dance. Is that such a horrible request, Rie?" His lips formed a pout to spite me. His fake expression wasn't going to work on me, I was unphased.

"From you? Yes." I stated simply through gritted teeth. "You may have your lackies under your spell, but it doesn't work on me. Never will." I snorted.

"Never is an awfully long time, love." He mused leaning against a tree to my right. His eyes never left mine. I just rolled my eyes at his ignorance.

"When pigs fly." I barked. "Oh wait, you do fly!" I smirked as he sent me a menacing glare. "It will continue to have no affect on me, that's a promise." My smirk strengthened. Pan didn't find it as amusing a I did as grabbed hold of my wrists roughly. "Ow!" I jerked my body to pull from his grasp, but failed. Next I thing I knew, we were surrounded by a living area. Pan pushed on my wrists, pushing me backward, which landed me on a fluffy bed. I felt my heart skip several beats as his lips crashed upon mine. As soft as his lips were, the kiss was much more violent. Lusting. He nipped at my bottom lip earning a small yelp from me. His lips trailed from my lips and across my left cheek, ending at my jaw. His left hand lifted my body as his right unzipped the back of my shirt. He pulled the garment down enough to expose my sheathed breasts. Instinctively my face flushed. I hated this reaction, it made me feel weak and vulnerable. I wanted to fight him off of me. I didn't want this. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I yelled bitterly. He ignored me and continued placing kisses from my jawline down along my neck. _**Why does this have to happen to me?**_ A whimper escaped my lips as he bit down on the the crook of my neck. He smirked against my bare flesh. He lifted his head and locked gazes with me.

"You. Are. Mine." Were the only words that left his lips before he caught my lips once more. My face paled. _**No... Not again...** _Tears welled in my eyes. _**Please, not again...**_

()

"You're mine. Now and forever." His voice purred as he bit into my neck. I cried out at the intensity of the pain. A warm liquid glided down my neck.

"Please stop, Riley." I begged as my tears were falling uncontrollably. He ignored me and lapped up the blood with his rough tongue. He intended to get what he wanted.

()

I felt a sudden burst of energy fill my form. _**Raven.**_ Pan was forced off of me and thrown against the wall parallel to the bed. The room began to frost as the air became cold and dense. "That's not possible." Those words caused my ears to twitch. A smirk graced my lips.

"I thought anything was possible in Neverland?" My voice was a lot more confident and held a Irish accented undertone. I sat up and popped my sockets. "You must be the one who freed me... I'm never woken unless Rie's in danger and can't save herself."

"Aren't you Rie?" Pan wondered almost breathlessly.

"No. I am the Ice Witch, Raven." I introduced as my smirk strengthened. I stood and examined the trapped teenager. "Why is it all the good looking ones have a connection to the darkness?" I mocked with a shrug of my shoulder. With a wave of my hand, a trail of sharp, pointed icicles went towards Pan.

"But you're wearing a magic-blocker!" Pan debated.

"You think you can restrain our magic, how cute." I teased as a malicious smile replaced my confident smirk. "Our magic, unlike yours, is organic. Natural." I sighed with a shake of my head. He blinked at me. "For someone as old as you, I would have thought you knew about natural magic." I sighed once more. "Natural magic is when the magic user is born with the abilities, though not discovered til a later age. Unnatural magic is when magic is given to the magic user. Natural magic can over power unnatural magic. Unnatural magic, no matter it's strength, can't de-spell natural magic." I lectured. _**Good.**_ He seemed to understand now. "We aren't one you want for an enemy, Pan, but you made your bed... You will be our warning to those who may oppose us." One of the icicles grew longer and came in contact with his slender neck. A small line of blood lined his neck. "Good bye, Peter Pan." I hissed readying the final stretch. **_Enough!_ **The icicles shattered. "Rie, no!" My head fell forward and my breathing became harsh. "I refuse to let you spill anymore blood, Raven." I breathed before falling forward. I felt Pan's strong arms take hold of me. "I'm sorry, Pan." I whispered as I looked up into his storm grey eyes held a mix of emotions - concern, confusion, and annoyance. Naturally, I would question his gaze, seeing he isn't the 'caring' type of guy, but after everything that happened - with him, with Raven - I don't really feel like arguing. I'm exhausted. _**I just didn't want to go through that again...**_ I wanted to say that out loud but then he'd ask questions... Questions I don't feel comfortable answering. Questions that would continue to haunt me til answered.

"Rie..." He uttered as he held me closer to his body. It felt as though he didn't want to let me go. I didn't mind the closeness time. For the first time since I met him, I appreciated him being here. Appreciated him holding on to me. Just to be clear: no, I'm not falling for this asshole, I just appreciate him NOT being a conceited dick after all this shit. Of course, when I recover from the trauma, and recover my energy, I won't let him come near me. Again. But for the time being I'll let it go. Time passed, rather slowly, and I knew that the comfort I was dealt was no longer necessary. I looked up at him. _**He... He fell asleep...?**_ Then a thought crossed my mind... _**I wonder... Why does he care if I fall for him? Why is it so important? He doesn't feel anything.** _I thought for a moment. _**I guess lust, over-confidence, egotism, narcissism, and greed are obvious feelings of his, but is there something deeper, more real, in his heart?**_ I don't know why I cared about his 'feelings,' but he is just as human as I am, right...?

* * *

**A/N:** The song for the chapter is "Here I am" by Jasmine Richards, from _Camp Rock _soundtack. The song Eiry was singing is from the English version of the song "Yafu Na no Ni" (or "So I Stand Alone") from the anime _Rosario+Vampire_.


	5. You Can't Stop Desire

**4.) You Can't Stop Desire**

***  
_I'm craving for you and just like a fool. There's no way I can stop my desire. I'm craving for you and you know it too. There is no one that can top your smile. Girl, you got me love struck._  
***

_**She can't hear my music...?**_ I glared into the flames. "Not that that's a bad thing." She mentioned. He nodded and placed a kiss on her cheek before joining my Lost Boys in the party. She sighed heavily and stood to leave.I wasn't about to allow Rie to leave - not without me. I stood from my seat and walked behind her, grabbing her hand, stopping her from venturing on. Her snow white hair turned with the twist of her body. Her tired gaze sent me a glare. "Why can't you just leave me alone?!" She yelled as she leaned her body close to mine, granting me the opportunity to catch her wild strawberry scent once more. I enjoyed the closeness. Admittedly, it gave me a strange, unknown feeling with her question, but my smirk never wavered. I continued my charade.

"Come now, love, dance with me." I wanted her body close to mine. My small request earned a frown and her pulling her hand from mine.

"No fucking way, you gremlin!" She hissed before turning from me. _**I'm not going to give up that easily, Rie.**_ I teleported in front of her, stopping her in her tracks.

"One dance. Is that such a horrible request, Rie?" I pouted in attempts to see her reaction, though internally my smirk remained. She didn't seem phased by my ask, as if she knew it wasn't a true expression.

"From you? Yes." She stated bitterly through her teeth. "You may have your lackies under your spell, but it doesn't work on me. Never will." My pout faded and I smirked once more.

"Never is an awfully long time, love." _**I've come to know that well.**_ I leaned against the closest tree to me. Our eyes continued to dance, broken as she rolled her eyes.

"When pigs fly." She barked. _**Which they don't.**_ "Oh wait, you do fly!" I frowned at this and sent her a glare. "It will continue to have no affect on me, that's a promise." She found her mockery amusing, but I didn't. I grabbed hold of her wrists, roughly. _**What insolence. **_I scoffed, ready to teach her the consequences for her actions. "Ow!" She cried pulling away from me, proving unsuccessful. I came to a sudden realization:_** I can't fight it anymore.**_ I wanted her. I brought us to my cabin. I pushed on her wrists, watching as her body landed on my bed. I climbed on top of her. My weakening heart quickened as I looked down to her. Her amethyst eyes held a look of confusion and shock. I brought my lips upon hers. The kiss was felt more intense than the one in her subconscious. I nibbled at her bottom lip, seems I bit her a little more harder than I intended, considering she yelped. A feeling of guilt hit me but I continued on. My lips left hers and trailed across her left cheek. They ended at her jawline. I glanced to her neck noticing the cover. My left hand lifted her body, pressing it against mine, and unzipped the back of her shirt with my right hand. My hand shook slightly, both in anxiety and excitement, as it pulled her shirt downward. I brought it lower than I had planned, it was pulled beneath her breasts, which were sheathed by a white laced bra. I noticed that her face became flushed. _**She's rather cute when she blushes.**_ "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" She hollered as she glared at me, her tone was dangerous but held a pinch of nervousness. I ignored her and started to place kisses from her jaw and down along her neck. I intended for this to be a lot more romantic than it was turning out to be. The lust inside me seemed to have taken over. I had bitten her neck, drawing a whimper from her lips. Unwilling, I smirked against her flesh. _**I've lost control...**_ I lifted my head and looked at her.

"You. Are. Mine." I locked lips with her trying to fight, hoping the kiss would hide the guilt that was building inside me. I withdrew my lips when I noticed her face pale and tears line her eyes. _**What have I done...** _Before I could think anything further a burst of frozen energy pushed me away from her. The room came frosted as ice gathered. The air became cold and thick. "That's not possible."

"I thought anything was possible in Neverland?" Rie's voice wondered. It seemed much more confident than it was previously, a hidden Irish undertone laced within it. A shiver clawed at my spine. _**That's not my Rie...**_ Not the strong, brave, curious Rie I had come to know, the one I longed to keep for eternity. She sat up and stretched her limbs, as if she had been stiff for ages. "You must be the one who freed me... I'm never woken unless Rie's in danger and can't save herself." This woman caused my skin to crawl. Everything on her body was the same. Everything except her eyes, which had become a fierce shade of blue, and her ears that had become pointed, like that of an elf.

"Aren't you Rie?" I wondered aloud. I wore my mask of confidence regardless of the feeling that was welling up inside.

"No. I am the Ice Witch, Raven." _**An ice witch? I've never heard of such a being.** _She introduced. Her smirk intensified. She stood from her sitting position and looked over my body. Rie's gaze aroused me, but Raven's somewhat frightened me. "Why is it all the good looking ones have a connection to the darkness?" She wondered mockingly as she shrugged her shoulders. She waved her hand and summoned a river of icicles heralding in my direction. I tried to get out of the room but my magic wasn't responding. Somehow the magic-blocker's ability was diverted to me. _**Impossible!**_

"But you're wearing a magic-blocker!" I replied frantically. This Ice Witch, Raven, was a force I didn't want to reckon with.

"You think you can restrain our magic, how cute." She was teasing me. I scowled regardless of the building anxiety. "Our magic, unlike yours, is organic. Natural." _**The magic-blocker was made to lock any magic abilities, so why is it not working?!** _I wondered mentally. She sighed and shook her head, ready to speak on. "For someone as old as you, I would have thought you knew about natural magic." She sighed heavily. _**What is the difference between my magic and hers? **_"Natural magic is when the magic user is born with the abilities, though not discovered til a later age. Unnatural magic is when magic is given to the magic user. Natural magic can over power unnatural magic. Unnatural magic, no matter it's strength, can't de-spell natural magic." Now I understood. "We aren't one you want for an enemy, Pan, but you made your bed... You will be our warning to those who may oppose us." With that said one of the icicles came closer to me and one scratched my neck. I felt blood drip down along my neck. "Good bye, Peter Pan." I prepared for the final, fatal hit, only it didn't come. I watched as the icicles broke to pieces. "Rie, no!" Raven debated. Her head fell forward. Her breathing became erratic. "I refuse to let you spill anymore blood, Raven." _**Has Raven done this before?**_ The room became normal as the magic faded away. Rie's body fell towards me and I instinctively grabbed her. "I'm sorry, Peter..." Rie's breathy voice whimpered as we locked gazes. I didn't know what to say or think. For the first time, I was at a loss of words. _**  
**_

"Rie..." Was all I could manage to squeeze out before pulling her body closer to mine. _**Note to self: contain lust. If I don't, I will have another run in with Raven... And next time, I may not be so lucky. **_I shuddered at the thought. I don't want to hurt Rie. Quite the opposite, I want to protect her. I want her to stay here, with me, forever. I held her for what seemed like ages. I enjoyed her warmth, her kindness, her bravery, her fire. Everything about her. As I found myself falling asleep, something crossed my mind: _**Have I fallen for Rie...?**_

* * *

**A/N:**The song for this chapter is "Love Struck" by V-Force.


	6. Sacrifice of Desire

**5.) Sacrifice of Desire**

***_  
Can you feel me, solely, deeper, still, and wholly? With your understanding and your arms around me, can you help me? Hold me, whisper to me softly? Move your hands across me, take my worries from me?_  
***

"Pan..." I whispered quietly, gently nudging his chest. His eyes slowly opened and looked into mine. I immediately looked away as my face flushed. "Uh," _**Just say it!** _"Thanks." I felt his eyes watch me. I blushed more and shifted uncomfortably.

"My pleasure, love." He purred leaning closer to me, but I pulled further away.

"You do know you're responsible for everything that happened before, right?" I asked with a snort, my previous embarrassment gone. He grabbed my arm and turned me towards him. He had an eyebrow raised, though anger was building behind his gaze. _**What's his fucking deal?!** _I narrowed my eyes.

"Oh? And how, exactly, am I at fault?" He mused. "It's not my fault that you're such an attractive woman." He smirked but I scowled.

"Are you daft or just fucking stupid?!" I hollered pulling from his grasp. "You are completely at fault! You should have been a carefree, heroic twelve year-old, not a hormonal eighteen year-old villain on a power high!" I hissed. "You'd think that after the lifetimes, however many you've lived, you would have better control over your fucking hormones!" I growled glaring at him. "Congratu-fucking-lations, Peter Pan, you have officially RUINED my childhood!" I turned my gaze from him and stood as I clenched my fists, to the point of them turning white from lack of blood flow. "I will NEVER fall for someone like you." With that said, I ran out of the cabin and made my way back to camp. I came up to where Henry was. He was sitting behind a tree. _**Odd.**_ Looking closer, I saw a little mirror-like object in his hands. Leaning over his shoulder, I saw Snow White, Emma Swan, and Regina in the reflective surface. It seems I interrupted their conversation.

"Who's she?" The woman with the pixie-cut black hair asked. Snow White. She is played by the amazingly talented Ginnifer Goodwin. I blinked and then blushed. _**Good going, Eiry...** _Bitterness filled that thought. Henry turned his head and grinned up at me, only to turn it back to the three women in the mirror.

"Oh, that's Eiry. She's cool. She's my sister." He cheered, earning a curious gaze from all within the object.

"I don't remember adopting another child." The shoulder-length black haired woman stated with annoyance clear in her tone. _**That's 'cause you didn't adopt me, Regina.** _Regina Mills, the 'Evil' Queen, is also known as Lana Parilla.

"She was kidnapped too but she was brought her by Pan's shadow." They didn't seem overly convinced and I didn't blame them. They don't know me, so how can they trust me? "It's true! I saw the shadow carry her as soon as Tamara, Greg, and I arrived here, in Neverland." I looked down to my brother with wide eyes. _**Wait, he saw me?**_ "I adopted her." Henry educated as his grin grew. I bowed my head to the audience. Snow and Emma smiled at me, but Regina still wasn't convinced and sent me a glare. "She's protected me, been here for me. You should be thanking her, not sending her dirty looks." Henry lectured as he frowned at Regina. This caught the once Evil Queen off guard and she decided not to argue with the kid.

"Thanks for looking after Henry, Eiry." I waved my hands. My blush came back, with Emma's kind statement. Emma is known as Jennifer Morrison in our world.

"No need to thank me. You guys have one Hell of a kid, looking after him has been a great privilege." I informed with a embarrassed tone, a smile gripping my lips. "Besides, Pan has learned not to overstep his boundaries with me. He got a brief lesson that I'm someone he DOESN'T want to push around and bully." I mentioned as I glared beyond the mirror. _**He learned the hard way. The Raven way.**_ I heard Pan's footsteps approaching the camp. "Pan's c... Coming." I whispered in a stutter and Henry nodded. Again, I'm not afraid of Pan, I just wanted to avoid any problems.

"Sorry guys, I'll see you all soon!" Henry said with a farewell as the mirror return to normal. He threw it out of sight and I wrapped my arm around him, making it seem like Henry and I have been cuddling since I left Pan's cabin.

"Fucking demon." I hissed glaring over to the ruler of this land before he vanished. _**Coward.** _I roll my eyes and look down to Henry. "I'm gonna go for a walk, get a feel for Neverland, be careful around this lot, yeah?" Henry looked up to me and nodded.

"You too." I smiled down to him, ruffling his hair. I stood and walked past the gathered Lost Boys, ready to get some me-time, only to be stopped by the tall blonde.

"Move." I warned dangerously. Without hesitation, he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. "Let me go!" I demanded as I hit against his back. As much as it made my blood boil, I had to give up, my arms were hurting after hitting him for so long. I hated to admit it, but this guy moved rather gracefully, almost like a dance, through the tangled trees. He stopped abruptly, causing my upper body to crash against his back. "Oy!"

"Sorry." Was all I heard before I found myself slowly sliding towards the ground. _**At least he didn't drop me...** _I shook my head. _**That doesn't make him any less of an ass.** _My hands reached down, allowing me to do a somersault instead of the alternate; banging heads with the earth. As I steadied myself, I found that he was gone. I tilted my head in confusion. Then my anger began to rise.

"You fucking asshole, you can't just ditch someone in the middle of the fucking jungle!" A cold, malevolent chill whipped along my spine. "O... K..." I glanced around, feeling somewhat vulnerable.

"What burdens you?" Came a feminine voice. I whipped around and saw an entity built of flower petals. _**A druid?** _"You seem rather off-center." She analyzed.

"I'm off-center alright." I heave a heavy sigh. "First, I was kidnapped by Pan's shadow. How it crossed into my reality, I will never fucking know."

"Reality?" She wondered. _**Fuck.**_

"Yeah. Like," I bit my bottom lip in thought. "A parallel universe." I heard a giggle from it.

"I see. Please continue." I smiled vaguely.

"Then, I meet Peter-Fucking-Pan. He causes me and Henry a great deal of Hell. And then, he had the AUDACITY to take advantage of me!" I sighed as I pulled my knees to my chest. "Even if I loved someone, if they did the things HE did, I would be resistant."

...

"You fucking asshole, you can't just ditch someone in the middle of the fucking jungle!" I chuckled at this. _**Rie doesn't seem fond of Felix.**_ Her fire faded as she shivered. "O... K..." Glancing around this area, she seemed to feel unsafe.

"What burdens you?" Came a feminine voice. It was the floral Druid I called on. She turned around and noticed the entity. "You seem rather off-center." She acknowledged, watching Rie closely.

"I'm off-center alright." She sighed heavily. "First, I was kidnapped by Pan's shadow. How it crossed into my reality, I will never fucking know." Rie hissed.

"Reality?" She wondered. _**What does she mean?**_ Rie's eyes wandered the area, trying to figure out what to say._**  
**_

"Yeah. Like," She paused. "A parallel universe." I was still confused. Did she not come from Henry's world?

"I see. Please continue." The Druid assured.

"Then, I meet Peter-Fucking-Pan. He causes me and Henry a great deal of Hell. And then, he had the AUDACITY to take advantage of me!" Rie seemed uncomfortable as she pulled her knees into her chest. "Even if I loved someone, if they did the things he did, I would be resistant."

"Is Peter Pan this 'he,' you refer to?" The druid I had summoned asked. _**No doubt.**_

"Yes and no." Rie sighed once more before hiding her head in her knees. "Pan may be a fucking demon, and may have made me relive a nightmare of mine, but he isn't the demon from my past." I raised a brow.

"Who is this 'he' you speak of, then?" She questioned. She approached Rie.

"My foster father. Riley." This caused me to feel even more curious. "He... He, uh," She stammered. I felt my rage beginning to stir. I have my suspicions on what she is struggling to say. _**Speak.** _She held her knees closer to her body, but managed to cross them. "He tried to rape me on the morning of my thirteenth birthday." Rie confessed. I lost it and the island was proof of it. Storms raged over the island. "Pan has a way of triggering the memory of that day." She said, calming herself, as her legs eased and stretched out. "First, when he masqueraded as a escaped Lost Boy, and again, when we were in his living quarters." She looked up to the stormy sky above. "I was pretty harsh on him but I know I was in the right, as well."

"Right about what, exactly?" The Druid knelt in front of her.

"Pan is an old man trapped in a teen's body. Of the lives he has lived, he should know how to control himself." She shook her head with a smile coming to her lips. "I know girls don't come to Neverland, not often at least, but still." She then puffed her cheeks, which was actually quite cute. "The fucking idiot. He expects me to fall for his arrogant ass!" _**'Course, it's inevitable.**_ "But how can I love someone who's heart is full of darkness? How can I love someone bent on harming innocent people?" She then looked back to the Druid. "How can I love someone who only loves himself?"

"Love is a complicated emotion." The Druid acknowledged. "But true love is the willingness to sacrifice everything for someone else."

"Yeah, like that'll happen." Rie snorted. "Pan loves himself, so much so, that he will do ANYTHING to save himself." _**I can't deny that statement.**_ The ground below her frosted. "I won't allow him to hurt anyone, even if it means I have to be the one that sacrifices everything." She looked down to her wrist and threw off the magic-blocking bracelet. _**Impossible!**_

"You removed the magic-lock..." The druid gasped.

"And?" Rie glared.

"Only Pan can remove it... He's the creator." The druid clearly displayed her surprise.

"Proved that wrong, didn't I?." She claimed as she closed her eyes and looked towards my direction. "My magic is organic. It can't be locked away by anyone but me." I felt my body waver from an immense loss of energy. _**I need to clam her heart and soon.**_ I hadn't attracted a female in lifetimes. As I lost my focus, my hand lifted and my index finger traced my bottom lip. Her lips; soft and full. Her skin; delicate and without a single flaw. Her body; curvaceous and perfectly proportioned. I felt a familiar feeling stir within me. My face felt warm as my face flushed ever-so-slightly. _**If she falls for me, what could my fate be?**_

* * *

**A/N:**The song for this chapter is "Sacrifice" by tATu


End file.
